


Our roles may change, but we stay the same

by lightinthedarkness



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Class Swap AU, Gen, Multi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthedarkness/pseuds/lightinthedarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Asks for the Prompt:  Send me a Critical Role Character and one of the Classes in Vox Machina, and I’ll write a fic for it (Example Scanlan + Gunslinger). Each chapter shall be dedicated to the one who requested it~!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Warlock!Vax

**Author's Note:**

> First up is Rangerofthetruenorth's request of " Vax + Warlock (you know why)", yes I do and how dare you????

Vax’ildan glared at the dagger in his hand, his hatred for the object growing with each second. He looked over to his left, his anger turning to disappointment as he silently watched his sister sleep. Her breathing had finally evened out, but Vax still had a sense of panic every time he looked at her bandages, at the arm and leg she wouldn’t be able to use for some time.

And why?

Because Vax couldn’t fucking protect his own baby sister….

He looked back at the dagger before flinging it in his rage, trying to keep quiet as to not disturb Vex’ahlia. Vax took several deep breathes before finally calming down enough to lean back against the brick wall of an alley they had chosen for shelter that night, closing his eyes in deep thought.

When he opened his eyes again, Vax could only see darkness, “Vex! Vex’ahlia!” he called out, standing up and looking around frantically.

 _“Your sister is fine, Vax’ildan, all things considered.”_ a soft, deep voice called out. Vax looked forward to see a figure before him. Its features were difficult to distinguish, as they were covered in a black veil-like cloak, feathers scattered around them and at the collar of their outfit.

Vax couldn’t help but swallow at the figure, “Wh…who the fuck are you?” he asked, berating himself for stuttering.

The figure chuckled of all things, _“You need not concern yourself with that for now, I only wish to talk.”_

“Where’s my sister?” he gritted his teeth to prevent more stuttering.

_“Like I told you, she is fine, still recovering from your run-in earlier.”_

Vax let out a shaky, angry breath, “How did you know-”

 _“I see all who are about to cross over to the afterlife.”_  

Vax could feel his blood turn to ice, “Afterlife? You mean, Vex’ahlia is…”

 _“No,”_ thankfully the figure stopped him, _“She was merely close enough to warrant a visit is all.”_   

As the figured explained this, they walked closer to Vax. He wanted to move, but his body was paralyzed for whatever reason, “Then….then why are you still here.”

 _“Its a rare thing for a being like myself,”_ the figured was right in front of Vax, _“To be so intrigued by mortals.”_ they put a hand to his cheeks, carefully brushing it with their thumb,  _“Tell me Vax’ildan, you’re rather angry aren’t you? At the men that attacked you and your sister?”_

“No shit.” he responded, again through gritted teeth.

The figured chuckled once more,  _“And I take it your more angry at yourself, how you and your flimsy daggers couldn’t save her?”_

Vax didn’t respond, his body shaking too much in fury and fear to form a coherent response.

 _“What if,”_ the figure took their back,  _“I told you I could give you the power to protect her?”_

“Excuse me?” was all he could really say at this point.

 _“You and your sister both to be quite honest, but I figured you won’t let me touch her, so I shall visit her with a different idea in mind.”_ despite not being able to really tell, Vax could swear he saw the figure fucking smirking.

“And me?”

 _“You Vax’ildan,”_ The figure stared directly into his eyes,  _“Form a pact with me, and I can guarantee that your sister’s time in this life will be greatly increased.”_

Vax had no idea if he could trust this creature in the slightest, but…he looked at the dagger on his waist and clenched his fist….even the thought of protecting his sister…..

“You have deal.” he whispered.

The figured smirked again as they grabbed his chin with their finger and thumb,  _“Vax’ildan, I grant you the power of the Raven Queen, now go forth and serve me well.”_ The figure let go as a whirlwind of feathers surrounded them, blocking Vax’s vision.

When Vax could see again, he was back in the alleyway, panting. He looked over again to see Vex’ahlia, the only disturbance were her now furrowed brows. Vax leaned back against the wall, still panting, and looked at his hand. His eyes widened at the black feather resting in his palm.

~~~

“Brother?” Vex called over to the bed, “Care to come over here?” she motioned to the desk.

Vax turned over, coal-black eyes staring at his bespectacled sister, “What is it Stubby?” 

She pouted at the name before smiling, “I want you to try this new gadget out.” she chirped.

“If its another one of your pistols no thanks, I hate them but I’d rather keep my feathers to be quite honest.” 

Another pout, “This is the thanks I get for making you a present?”

“Its for me?”

“Yes you idiot!” she rose from her chair and walked over to the bed, hands behind her back, “You know how we always have to go to our room to eat because Minor Illusion always fucks up your face when you try to eat?”

“Wooow, tell me how you really feel Vex’ahlia.” He rolled his solid black eyes, smirking at his sister.

She smacked his arm, “Well, it got me thinking about making a mask for you, so you can eat in public,” she smiled at him, “And that got me thinking more, why not make it practical? Maybe we’ll end up in a place with poison gas or something?”

“Where do you get these ideas?” He asked in vein, knowing exactly where they came from.

“I’m not sure….they just kinda….pop up? Now close your eyes!” she commanded.

With a giggle, Vax’ildan closed his eyes for a few moments before Vex gave the okay, opening them once more to see his sister through a glassy surface.

“Impressive…” He could feel his mouth was still free as he felt around the mask, up to the beak-like end.

“Thank you, now just pull it down when you want the gas mask and-”

“Vex?”

“Huh?”

“Why is this a beak?”

“Well….I figured since you and the Raven Queen were close-”

“We’re nothing of the sort,” Vax scolded himself as Vex flinched, “Sorry its just…we’re not like that….we have an arrangement…that’s all.” Vax looked the other way for a moment before looking back as his sister, hating himeslf for putting a frown on her face, “But, thank you, I love it Vex’ahlia.”

She gives a small smile at that, “Good to hear,” she kisses his exposed cheek, “Because I don’t know if it actually works or not, so guess who gets to be my test subject~?” she snickers at that.

Vax could only roll his eyes again before pulling his sister into a hug, “You sneaky little shit!” he shouted as he ruffled her hair, the two of them laughing.

~~~

“Care to tell me why we never see you without the mask?” Vax looked away from the fire to Percy, who was currently feeding small pieces of bread to the raven on his shoulder.

Vax merely shrugged, “Its useful,” he answered briefly, “Besides, Vex and I are twins, just picture her only looking less like a nerd and you have me.” he yelped in pain as something kicked his side.

The ranger next to him couldn’t help but chuckle as he petted the raven, “Is that really it?”

“What do you mean?”

“We’ve been travelling together for quite some time now and….well, we’ve never seen your face.” Percy shrugged, “Its just something I wanted to bring up.”

“I can’t blame you, a warlock not showing his face is a suspicious thing, I’m surprised you haven’t put an arrow in me yet.” a humorless chuckle.

Percy turned to look at him, blue eyes staring at the glass of his mask, “Oh no no no, I’m perfectly fine with it. We all have secrets we’d rather keep hidden, don’t we Lenore?” he scratched the raven’s chin, who let out a caw in response.

Vax raised a hidden eyebrow, “It doesn’t bother you?”

“No, but I can’t speak for the rest of the group. It’s just, something to think about, okay?” He gave Vax a small smile before turning back to Lenore, feeding her another piece of bread.

Vax let out a sigh, “I suppose……” 


	2. Rogue!Vex and Ranger!Vax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temporalconundrums' plus one anonymous request for "Vex/Vax Swap"

“If your fucking pet doesn’t show up in a minute I’m killing him myself!” Vex hissed to her brother. Even with her right in his ear, Vax had a difficult time detecting his sister’s location (he prided himself on being stealthy, but his sister was, he’ll reluctantly admit, the superior of the two). However, it made it much easier to ignore her as he straightened himself behind the rock the twins were currently hiding behind. 

His target, an unsuspecting Duggar, was patrolling the area, blind to his presence. Vax smirked to himself as he twirled an arrow, notching it into his bow and pulling back.

“You not doing any of your magicy bullshit?” Despite the comment, Vex’s tone was that of genuine curiosity.

“No need to waste a spell,” he murmured his reply as he focused on his target, “Simon should be taking care of it in 3…2…1…”

As if on cue, the Duggar let out a small shriek as a rather large python wrapped itself around his legs. Before the shriek could raise in volume, an arrow went straight through his head. His scream died on his lips as his eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground with a soft _thump._

“I still think stabbing his eyes out would’ve been more fun…” Vex mumbled in disappointment and Vax crouched down and held out his hand. In a flash the python slithered up his arm and to his shoulders, wrapping itself around his neck like a scarf.

“Good boy Simon, you made Daddy proud,” he cooed to the creature as he scratched his neck. Though Simon’s expression did not change, a forked tongue brushed against Vax’s cheek, causing him to giggle softly, “And you helped me prove your Aunt wrong, even better.” he continued scratching the creature’s chin even as Vex lightly jabbed him in the arm.

She stuck her tongue out like a child, “Fuck you,” she mumbled again before sighing, “I’ll go scout a bit ahead, you go get the others.” and with that his sister was gone, having seemed to vanished right on the spot.

“Whatever you says sister, lets go boy.” the forked tongue brushed against his cheek for a bit longer before Simon settled back into his master’s shoulder.


	3. Warlock!Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blindvogel along with several other people/anons requester; "Percy as a Warlock"

The smoke trailed at the end of his robes, wavering only with the wind. Percy took in a deep breath as he tried to recover from the Wizard’s hit.

His opponent stood in front of him, smirking with an air of superiority around them.

Good.

That was going to make what Percy was about to do _**a lot** _ more fun.

Hiding a smirk of his own, Percy lifted his free hand, the other one using his staff to keep himself steady, and pointed a finger at his opponent.

The Wizard’s smirk turned into a frightened expression as Percy whispered the incantation. His smirk grew wider as hellish fire wrapped around the Wizard’s body. The smoke intensified around Percy, as did the fire, he stood up straight, brushing the dust off of his robes before turning around. He ignored the Wizard’s screams, walking slowly to the rest of his party.  


	4. Bard!Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovely Curriebelle (author of The Wise Man's Tree, if you haven't read it what are you doing with your life????) sent in two requests, the first being Percy as a Bard~

Percy would hardly consider himself a fighter.

And honestly why should he? He wouldn’t want to take the spotlight away from Vax and his war-hammer or Scanlan and his daggers. Besides, he’d rather not get blood and monster guts all over his clothing….. _ **again** _ (fucking Vax and his fucking obsession with turning things into fucking jelly……)

However, even Percy knew that sometimes fighting was the only option. This was the thought that ran through his head as he watched Vax practically fly across the room, hitting the wall with a _thud._

Percy rushed to the barbarian, crouching down, “You alright dear?” he asked tentatively as Vax sat up.

“Fucker.” Vax grunted out lifting his head, showing Percy the blood-shot eyes that told him Vax was still in his Rage (possibly even a Frenzied Rage).

“Right then, I take it you’ll need some inspiration?” he smirked, twirling his flute before positioning it under his lips.

“Harpsichord.” the barbarian grunted out with a wicked grin directed at Percy.

His smirk turned to irritation, glaring at Vax as he let out a wild laugh. Refusing to break eye contact with him, Percy played the highest note possible on his flute. Vax’s laugh turned into a shout of pain as he covered his ear with his free hand, only removing it when Percy had stopped.

“See what happens next time,” he ignored Vax’s snarl as he helped him back onto his feet, “Go gettem tiger!” Percy cheered as he smacked Vax on the ass. The other man glared at him and for a moment Percy thought he was about to have his skull caved in. He internally sighed in relief as Vax turned back, rushing back into the fight with a growl. Percy chuckled a bit before he put the flute back to his lips, playing a proper song this time. He felt pleased with himself as a shimmering purple arcane energy emitted from the end of his instrument, starting to form a hand.


	5. Bard!Vex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ratifythesilence asked for Vex as a Bard~! (Let Vex fly 2k16)

“Okay, okay, its finally fucking time!” Vex couldn’t even try to hide the giddiness her voice (and she was certainly not trying to hide it). Nonetheless, she took in a deep breath to calm herself. She had just learned this spell today, and the last thing she needed was her excitement fucking it up. 

Vex’ahlia stilled herself, folding her hands over her chest (it was far more formal than she would ever do in actual battle, but it still made her feel good). One more deep breath, and with her eyes closed, Vex started to sing.

If anyone were to be listening, they would be graced with an angelic voice singing in Elvish. Though Vex considered herself an expert on her lute, it was her singing that she took true pride in. The song ended with a Common word.

 _“Bigby’s Hand~”_ with that, Vex opened her eyes once more to see a spark of purple arcane swirling around her. She giggled in utter joy as the spark ended at her feet, growing. It grew until it formed the shape of a hand, pushing Vex’s body off of the ground.

“Alright Bigby, take us up!” At her command, the hand rose from the ground, staying perfectly still under her feet. She stayed like that for a moment before she felt her concentration shake, as did the hand. Vex took this as her cue and jumped the short distance to the ground. She sighed as the hand vanished, but smiled again in excitement at the thought of more practice.  


	6. Barbarian!Tiberius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bivaxual's request: "Tiberius + Barbarian"

Tiberius gripped his great axe fiercely, his claws nearly splitting the hilt. His Rage made it difficult to see things aside from his teammates and of course the enemy, and turned his bumbling speech to near animalistic grunts and nostril flares.

“Tibs,” he heard Vax call out. He looked over to the sorcerer, bits of fire coming out of his nostrils and causing the other man to flinch, “Uh….uh….”

“What?” he practically roared out.

Vax shrieked, clutching his staff, “There’s a fucking Duggar in the other room! We think Kima’s in there.” he pointed and Tiberius followed with his gaze, seeing a door that the others were having difficulty with, “He keeps hiding behind the door the bastard.” Vax grumbled.

Tiberius started at the door, noting that Keyleth was about to pick the lock. Fire licked at his nostrils as he turned his Rage into a Frenzied Rage, preparing himself.

The moment he heard the lock click, Tiberius let out a roar, fire emitting from his mouth as he charged, just barely missing Keyleth as she pulled the door open. He turned to face the Duggar, who now appeared to be the embodiment of fear at the moment.

“You’re fucked!” Tiberius barely registered who even made the comment as he set to work…  


	7. Druid!Grog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethantherenegade's first request was "Grog + your choice of spellcasting class (Wizard, Sorcerer, Warlock, etc)"

Grog would be lying if he didn’t say he loved wrecking shit with nature.

True, the whole ‘connecting to the earth, being one with life’ and all the other bullshit he had been told when he was still learning how to be a Druid was nice. And he likes pleasing Mother Nature (he kinda wishes he could actually see her though…..).

But Grog’s _absolute_ favorite bit is getting to see the fear in the enemy’s eyes when he casts a spell, because Mother Nature is fucking _terrifying._

He felt damn near giddy as he felt the magic flow through him, making him feel as if he were actually part of the earth around (as much as he calls it bullshit and flowery, its an amazing feeling). 

Grog solidifies himself as the fire starts _exploding_ around the enemy, their shrieks combining with his cackling as bodies start burning, leaving noting but ask piles.

Man, Grog fucking loved magic!   


	8. Barbarian!Keyleth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethantherenegade's second request was "Keyleth + Barbarian"

If you were told that someone like Keyleth, with her beautiful red hair and sweet warm face, was a barbarian, you’d probably giggle at how absurd the idea was.

However, that’s the perfect time when Keyleth likes to smash in your skull. Her approach is almost animalistic, stalking her prey on the battlefield, mace in hand.

The enemy is shaking in fear, and it sends a rush of adrenaline through her body as her grip tightens. Her vision blurs as she forces herself into a Rage despite her giddy feeling.

Keyleth shouts a battle cry and rushes to her enemy, thankfully able to avoid Tiberius as he reloads his device and Vax as he mumbles a quick prayer to his deity (he told her once, but she never really understood religion…..). With one quick swing, her mace is in the enemy’s skull with a satisfying _crack._

Her opponent falls to the ground as she pulls her mace out with a grin, setting her sights on her next opponent.  


	9. Barbarian!Percy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second of Curriebelle's requests had me writing Percy as a barbarian~!

Percy couldn’t help but let out an irritated groan at Scanlan. The ranger in question was talking to what he assumed to be the leader of whatever the fuck this place was (He really didn’t bother paying attention, he was there to hit things not host a tea party).

He sighed again, noting that Scanlan appeared to be failing at what he was trying to say. He turned to Vex, the cleric seeming to be focused on the conversation, a relaxed python resting on her shoulders. Percy gently (or at least he thought it was gentle) nudged her arm with a soft grunt.

“What?” she asked rubbing her arm, the python seeming to glare at him.

Percy pointed to the python before making a swiping motion with his hands.

“What the fuc….oh, Minxy! I think he wants you to go Minxy brother!” she talked to the python, who seemed to understand her and turned to Percy to nod at him.

He grunted in understanding as he turned back, letting Vex set everything up. He walked past Scanlan, staring the Half-Orc right in the eye.

“The fuck you want human?” He sneered at Percy. He grunted in response before unsheathing his great sword, “Oh, what a cute little toothpi-”

The Half-Orc’s words turned into a scream as he flew across the room. Percy’s arm was outstretched, hand clenched into a fist. He smirked when he heard a roar from behind him, Vax in Minxy form lowly growling at the others in the room.

“Anyone else?” Percy preferred to not speak, letting his fists and weapons do the talking, but this was such a rare occasion. No one answered, “Good.” he grunted out and waved to the rest of the party to walk along.

“Not half-bad Percy,” he felt a slap to his ass and turned to see Vex winking at him, she was rather odd for a holy woman, “Not bad at all actually.” she chuckled as she walked ahead of him, the heat rising in his cheeks.


	10. Ranger!Keyleth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An Anonymous request for Ranger!Keyleth

Keyleth slinks through the forest, her eyes set on her target.

She was able to feel her partner’s location as she kept her eye on the majestic deer some feet away from her. She bit her lip in hesitation for only a moment before taking an arrow out of her quiver, whispering an apology to the creature as she notched the arrow into her bow.

With a deep breath Keyleth blocked out the rest of the world, narrowing it to only her and her target. With a swish the arrow rang true, hitting the deer in a vital spot.

She looked away as the creature fell to the ground with a _thump._  She simply couldn’t watch the poor thing suffer for another moment as she rushed over. From the other side she could hear a low growling noise as a white tiger appeared from the bushes. The creature headed over to her master, nuzzling against her side.

“Good girl.” Keyleth petted her partner’s fur for a moment before starting in on the now dead deer. 


	11. Bard!Grog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Necessary-glitter's request of Grog + Bard

Now, the thing is, Grog never really considered himself a ‘musician’ per say.

If you asked Grog to play something like a lute, he’d break it the moment it was in his hands. And lord help you if you were forced to listen to him sing, your ears would start bleeding out of mercy.

So then, how was Grog a bard at all? Let alone a good one?

Well, ask that to Vax as he sends a Guiding Bolt right through the enemy, shouting a hearty tune in with the prayers to his deity. Ask that to Pike as she silently assassinates a target, only for it to be broken by a soft hum.

Honestly you could ask anyone in Vox Machina and they would tell you the same thing.

Grog Strongjaw knows how to rile up a crowd! 


	12. Barbarian!Percy Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun with Curriebelle's earlier request, so I decided to write an extra drabble expanding on Barbarian Percy just a bit~!

Keyleth was one of the few (aka _one_ ) people that made a lot of noise that Percy was alright with. The shyest bard he had ever met, he would always catch her secretly humming in his presence, seeming to be at ease with him (and to be quite honest that wasn’t the oddest thing about her).

That’s exactly what she was doing as the two walked through town, looking around for a place to buy supplies. It was fairly peaceful, only the regular hustle and bustle of a bust shopping district…

“Ladies and Gentlemen,” the normal feeling was interrupted by a shout. Percy and Keyleth turned to the source of the noise; a seemingly half-elven woman, her long dark hair wrapped into two braids over her shoulders, her robes and armor decorated with a face-up coin, “Come witness the blessings of Tymora, the goddess of good fortune!” she shouted, waving to a table that was covered with a red cloth. 

Percy looked around, already bored with what was going on, to see a crowd already beginning to form around the girl. He was about to leave with Keyleth when said bard started pulling on his arm, “Percy lets go see!” she had that childish wonder around her, and Percy knew he wouldn’t be able to convince her otherwise. With a sigh he followed her, pushing through the crowd (and glaring at anyone who reacted) to get them to the front.

“With the blessing of my goddess,” the woman continued, pulling off the cloth. To the shock of the crowd (sans Percy), there was a python trapped in a cage, looking about as furious as those animals could, “Anyone will be able to befriend this terrifying creature,” she looked to the crowd, stopping at Keyleth’s ridiculously eager face, “How about you darling? Want to try?” she pointed.

Percy glanced over to Keyleth, who was looking at him, a sparkle in her eyes. He sighed a bit before grunting in approval, nodding to the stage. With a squeal and a hug, Keyleth rushed to the stage, directing the twinkle in her eye to the woman.

“Excited aren’t we?” the woman chuckled before putting her hands over Keyleth’s, “Now close your eyes.” she did as the woman instructed and the woman quickly mumbled a prayer, though Percy couldn’t see of feel any magic (he wasn’t sure though, magic wasn’t his forte….), “Now then, let me fetch the creature.” She walked over to the cage and unlocked it, handling the creature with care.

Percy kept a watchful eye on Keyleth as the woman draped the python across her, only barely relaxing when it slithered around her shoulders, having no intention of harming her. He watched as it went around her body, hissing lightly. This continued for a few moments until something caught Percy’s eye, right as the python was near Keyleth’s hip. He dashed to the stage, ignoring the screams and the other woman’s protest as he went to Keyleth.

“Percy, what’s-” 

“What the fu-” neither could finish before Percy grabbed the python by the neck, grunting in anger.

“Give it back.” he growled to the snake, now fully seeing Keyleth’s coin purse around its neck. When the creature only wiggled its tongue, Percy started squeezing slightly.

That was apparently enough, as in a flash the python was replaced with a tiger now clawing at Percy. Once again he ignored the crowd’s screaming, smiling at the creature. His vision started to blur as he put himself into a Rage, he was going to give this beast all he had

“Perc-” Keyleth’s cry was replaced with a shriek as the two wrestled on the stage, breaking the table the cage had once been placed on. 

It was difficult to tell the difference between the tiger’s growls and Percy’s own grunting as the two continued to fight. He could barely feel the tiger’s claws digging into him as he bit at the creature’s shoulder in retaliation. Percy emitted a wild laugh at the tiger’s wincing before his fighter’s instinct kicked in, forcing himself and the tiger to flip over.

“Ughh!” Percy cried out in pain as he looked over his shoulder, seeing the arrow sticking out (Thankfully his Rage made him barely notice it).

“Vax stop!” The woman cried out. The tiger managed to shrug off Percy and walked to her, lightly growling, “I don’t care, you’ve caused enough of a fucking scene!” she scolded the creature.

Before his Rage had completely worn off, Percy managed to pull the arrow from his shoulder. Keyleth was by his side in an instant, “Percy are you okay? Well, maybe I….I….you need a Healing Word?” she mumbled to him, seeing the arrow.

“No need,” they turned to the woman who was walking over to Percy, “Let me.”

Percy only glared at the woman for a moment before turning his head, grunting in what he hoped she took as approval. It seemed to work as he felt a hand over the wound.

“Thank you…..for saving my brother…um…what was your name again?” He could feel something foreign entering his body. It didn’t feel bad, it was actually rather nice, a warmth spreading over his whole body.

“Percy.” he mumbled to her, closing his eyes to continue his enjoyment.

“Ah so he can talk,” he heard her giggling behind him, “Vex’ahlia.” she simply stated. Soon after Percy felt the warmth disappear, and opened his eyes, “Alright….that should even us out….somehow???” he raised and eyebrow at her before she walked to the tiger, “We’ll be on our way then, say bye brother.” The tiger let out a low growl as the two walked off.

“What just…wait that tiger’s her brother!?!” was all Keyleth could honestly say at the moment.

“Druid.” Percy grunted out, ignoring her as he put his hand to where the arrow had been.

Percy didn’t know a lot about magic, but he did know that he rather liked that woman’s….Vex’ahlia’s hand on his shoulder.

He wanted it to be there again…..


	13. Druid!Vex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last of the tumblr requests was from the lovely Shorthalt asking for Druid!Vex~! (The last chapter is a slightly more self-indulgent piece I'm still working on)

When she opened her eyes, Vex’ahlia saw only white.

This wasn’t a terrible concern for her; The Headmistress of her tribe, her mother, had told her that this was a normal part of her Aramente. She took inventory of herself, noting that she still had control over everything, and walked into the white. That’s how it was for some time, her walking in an endless sea of white. She was close to irritation when at last there was something. 

Vex practically rushed to the gigantic tree that stood before her, its barky texture a relief under her fingers, “Now darling, care to tell me your secrets?” she whispered playfully before looking up at the branches.

“Beg Pardon?” the new voice startled Vex as she let out a yelp. Carefully peeking out one of the sides of the tree…..it felt like Vex was looking in a mirror.

Well not quite, for starters he was a male, his deep voice a dead giveaway, his features were a lot sharper and more angular than Vex’s own, high cheekbones and a pointed nose holding up a round pair of glasses, and his hair seemed a lot sleeker, properly pulled back in a ponytail.

Taking in these features, Vex was able to remember just how _wrong_ this was, “What…what are you doing here?” she asked, “You….you shouldn’t be here, no one should be here…”

“I could ask you the same thing, where am I?” the man approached her cautiously, “And…and why do you look like me?” he reached out a hand to her cheek.

Vex only slightly flinched at his touch, something about it felt…..right, like home.

“Maybe you look like me?” she retorted with a chuckle. The man finally cracked a smile, chuckling as well.

Their laughter stopped as soon as it started as Vex noticed she was surrounded in darkness, no tree, no man….

Vex’ahlia awoke.

“Vex, dearest,” she turned to see her mother, a proud smile on her face, “How are you dearest?”

“Mother,” she sat up, still trying to process what she had just seen, “There was a man…” she mumbled, “and he looked exactly like me…”

She turned to her mother once more, proud smile replaced with a tearful grimace.

~~~

Vax’ildan awoke from the blinding sunlight coming from his window. With a groan he barely opened his eyes to see one of the attendants.

“Good morning to you sir.” They politely greeted, bowing.

Vax sat up in his bed, mind still fuzzy, “Good morning.” he responded, rubbing the tired from his eyes.

“We’re you up tinkering again sir?” the attendant looked over to the desk in the room, various papers and parts scattered about. 

“Yeah, I’ve been working on-”

“Your father has requested you be at breakfast in twenty minutes, do not be late.” The attendant interrupted matter-of-factually before leaving the room. When they shut the door Vax let out a sigh, they were always like this, every single attendant was rather fond of looking at him with disdain, simply because his ears weren’t pointy enough.

Nonetheless, he dressed and groomed himself in a timely manner, arriving at the dining table at the expected time. His father was already present, looking over documents with the same expression Vax saw him look at….well _everything._

 _“Good morning father.”_ he greeted in elvish, as he always did when around his father.

 _“The attendants told me you were up half the night,”_ his father ignored the greeting, _“Working on your little toys I assume?”_ he added with a sneer.

Vax repressed the sigh he wanted to let out, _“Yes, I was father,”_ he responded as he sat down at the table, _“I’ve been working on-”_

 _“Enough Vax’ildan,”_ his father scolded him, _“I’m expecting you to take part as an Ambassador, and here you are playing with toys?”_ the gaze he gave Vax was a hard and cold one,  _“You’re more of a disappointment than your sister was.”_ he mumbled as he looked back at the documents.

“Excuse me?” Vax slipped into Common from the shock, his eyes wide and ears perked up, “A sister?”

 _“Yes,”_ his father looked at him as if he were an idiot,  _“when your mother and I separated we did the same with you and sister. Now if you’ll excuse me.”_ he described it as if he were talking about the weather, gathering up his papers and leaving without another word to Vax, who was simply staring at his full plate of food.

A sister?

He had a sister?

And his father didn’t think to tell him til _now_?

Vax’ildan felt a surge of anger he had never felt before shoot through him, causing his body to shake as he rose from the table, rushing to his room and shutting the door with a shaky breath.

He looked over to his desk, seeing his latest creation perched perfectly on it stand.

It was far from perfect, but it would be enough to allow Vax to protect himself he thinks as he grabs a bag, stuffing random bits of clothing into it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ah these were so much fun to do~! Putting them all together here for convenience!


End file.
